


Percico

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico Feels, Percico - Freeform, Percy is being a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nico Di Angelo is on board with the rest of the crew and facing a huge problem, his love for the one and only, Percy Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey doods, so this is my first story here! YAY! If you don't already know me, I'm from Wattpad under the same name. There I mostly do minecraft and other ships. So lezzgo!

Percy's POV  
I cornered Nico on the mast, Anabeth gave me a knowing nod. We been growing apart for sometime now and broke up a week ago. It went back to being good friends. Now time to face this guy. He been acting differently then his usual depress self. "Hey Nico." He didn't answer. He just fiddled with the half eaten apple. I sat down next to him, my back resting on the mast. I notice his breathing quicken, the barely noticeable rise of his chest. "I said hey Nico." His shaggy black hair covered his eyes which I thought was pretty cute. "What do you want Percy." His weak voice said. He didn't seem like a strong person but I seem what he could do. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." He snapped, I mean like you could hear it. "What do you care! You barely notice me and when you do, it's only for a favor. You never notice me, you just think you did so you wouldn't feel guilty" He said in a raised, vanishing into the shadow. I sat there stunned. Did I really do that. I felt something behind it. Something deeper than that, something I was like to Anabeth when we still liked each other. I saw Jason run down the stairs into the hall where all our rooms were. I stood up and walked after him.  
Nico's door was cracked open and I saw him siting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head hidden in his pale slender hands. Jason sat on the edge of the black sheets and was rubbing circles on his back. That shocked me, Jason caring for the ghost king? Yeah and I can control the air. I heard some soft words come out of Jason's mouth. "Don't worry Nico. He'll soon realize it." He stood up an started for the door. I panicked and walked down the hall and back like I was just arriving there. Jason passed me and said "Don't go in there." I didn't. I headed back up to the meeting room where everyone was assembled. Annabeth pulled me a chair and I sat down gratefully. Leo started his report. "Well, the starboard is lightly damaged, nothing I can't fix but it will stall us a bit longer to get the supplies necessary." He rambled on a bit more before stop to eat. Nico joined us halfway through my second slice of pizza. He sat in the shadowed corner of the room with a quarter of a pomegranate. He slowly picked the seeds out and ate it, his thin lips slightly blue with cold. His body shaking in his leather jacket. I took the time to really study him as he looked down at the dark fruit.  
His hands shaking and painfully thin like the rest of his body. His dark hair all tangled and his eyes held too much pain and loneliness for a boy his age. He needs to eat more. I finally paid attention to the conversation of the table. Jason was whispering with his ex-girlfriend Piper and Leo was staring at Jason. Nico finally looked up and started watching the scene of Camp Half-Blood that played around us.  
Nico's POV  
I will never fit in. Being the son of Hades and all. I placed another seed in my mouth and nipped the tender skin releasing the tart juice. It slid down my throat. I was hungry but didn't want to join the other people because I know I don't fit in. I can see the looks I get. Only Annabeth, Jason and Percy even talks to me. My eyes kept trying to close, my mind needing sleep. I surpress a yawn as I watch the scenes play out before my eyes. Piper kept casting sideways glances at me, she could tell I needed sleep. Maybe I should go get some. I stood up and slinked out of the room unnoticed. I fell face first into the soft bed and sunk into a fitful sleep, my dreams filled with horrors from Tartarus.  
I woke up panicking as my eyes scanned the room for the monster that was trying to bite off my head. My heart pounding in my chest. I relaxed a bit as the familiar room came to focus and the lamp flickered softly in the corner. I sat up and curled against the headboard, not wanting to go back to sleep for fear of the nightmares. It was getting stronger then ever. I held back whimpers as my body remembered the pain and horrors that I experienced there. Bolts after bolts of fiery hot pain made its way up my spine. No one could help me get out of this horrible place even if I left it already. I sat like that for hours as the boat rocked in the air. I glanced at the clock, 5:30. Maybe I could join Jason on deck for his shift. Better then doing nothing. I slid out of my spot and stretched, every bone possible of cracking, cracked. I felt a bit better. I walked out of my room making sure the door and floor didn't creak and wake someone up. I got on to deck and the fresh breeze tussled my ink black hair some more. Jason stood leaning against the rail watching the stars. I snuck next to him and waited until he noticed me. He fell to the floor board. "Holy shit! Nico, you scared me!" I gave a small smile that usually creep people out. There is no reason for me to truly smile. I offered him my hand and pulled him up. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.  
Jason's POV  
He scared me so much but I wouldn't admit how much. He shrugged and replied in an airy voice that makes me wonder why girls weren't falling head over heels for him, oh wait, they were scared of him. "Nothing much. I couldn't sleep." I narrowed my eyes "Like the past 3 nights. Nico, if you don't sleep, you will past out but before that become even weaker." He gave a guilty shuffle. "I can't sleep." "Why not?" He gave me a terrified glance. I now realize that he was still so young and went through more horrors then an adult has gone through in their whole life. "The monsters, they keep tormenting me. Pain, so much pain." His dark eyes barely standing out in the night sky. I could see his pain. So much too, but I bet it doesn't even scratch the surface of how much.  
I placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him flinch. Every touch I make, no matter how many times, he flinches. Just makes me wonder what his life was like to be uncomfortable with supposedly comforting touches from friends. We stood there and watched the sky line until the sun peeked over the horizon. I heard footsteps behind us and so did Nico. He scooted a couple feet away to allow Piper to stand with us. She was munching on a blueberry bagel. Nico glanced at it longingly before his face become the blank canvas we know so well. Hm, I stood up and said "Hold on a sec. Gotta go get something." I ran off to the kitchen.  
Nico's POV  
Jason ran off leaving me with Piper. I stood there awkwardly as I silently cussed out Jason for leaving us. Piper spoke up "So, Nico. You like someone right?" I started. She looked at me with a faint smile. "I'm daughter of Aphrodite. I can tell." I glanced back to the blue sea underneath us. I nodded slowly before I heard Jason running back. I gave a little sigh of relief and he squeezed in between us. He bit into a muffin and handed me a blackberry muffin. I shot him a grateful look as I slowly nibbled a corner of it. My stomach seems to have shrunken in the past 4 months.  
I looked at the sun that was making its way up, I knew that both of them were watching me. I finished off the last bite and stood there I the shadow of the mast in silence until a hand appeared on my shoulder. I let out a yelp and jump back, Percy stood there chuckling. I gave him a dark glare and walked away to my room. He annoys the crap out of me, how in the world do I love him?  
Percy's POV  
Aw, Nico is so cute when he eats. To bad he doesn't eat much. He glared at me before walking away to his room. Wow, what have I done to annoy him? Oh right, he blames me for not protecting Bianca. "Hey Jason, any trouble last night?" Jason gave a yawn and said no. He finished his muffin and went to go to bed. Yeah, I was stuck with no one to talk to besides Piper and she doesn't seem like the person to talk about what is about to come up. I open my mouth to tell her something when there was a huge slam to the bottom of the ship. It knocked us off our feet. The alarm sirens went off and the others came out with their weapons drawn. I turned to see a giant flying serpent hovering beside the ship. Its long fangs dripping poison. We saw the tail come up to smack the ship again but this time trying to squish us.


	2. Chapter 2

We dived out of the way before I called for Blackjack. We kept jump and ducking before a black figure flew closer. Blackjack stopped next to me and snickered.  
"Yo boss. We gonna kick some monster's butt?"

I laughed before climbing on his back.

"Yes, yes we will."

And so we fought, under, over, small stabs here, large gashing slices there. The burning hot blood of the flying serpent coated us, burns scattered across his skin.

Nico's POV

I heard shrieks of pain and large thumps. I grabbed my Stygian sword and ran out the door. On the deck I saw Percy lie on the ground, blood seeping out from his side, his chest heaving to get a breath. Being the son of Hades and all, I felt his soul on the edge of going into the underworld. A giant flying serpent flying around in circles. My chest constricted with anger and fear, not for my self but for Percy as the tail swept him off the deck and into the air.

The others screamed as I ran into the middle of the deck, pushing past them. A savage shriek/growl burst end from my throat as I summoned my horse to catch Percy. I didn't look over the side as I engaged in compact with the serpent. It's green scales flashed as I jumped and dodged all of the whipping spines and drops of poison.

I ran up the scaly back and towards its wing, having mini sword fights with the whipping spines. I reached its head and stabbed it eye with my sword, the special properties sending the monster to the underworld immediately. I fell towards the ground, hundreds of feet beneath us. I trusted my horse enough to relax and wait. I felt the cold fur beneath me before the feeling of my stomach being pushed down from speeding towards the ship. I dropped off on to the ship next to the cold body of Percy. My black horse pawing the planks nervously before taking off back to the underworld. I didn't cast a second glance, my focus only on Percy.

I closed my eyes and placed my hands on his chest. A flicker of his soul left but to little for me to pull back. I gave a growl of fury and a single tear streaked down my pale face. A thought hit me, a fumbled for a little glass vase that held the quick silver she gave me. (Yes, I am doing this. You can't tame me.) I opened it and pour the content down next to me and used my finger to draw the Alfa symbol. I watched as silver fumes floated and formed a girl. Her black and silver hair flowing down her back, in her hands was a plate that held some torn up meat and half a strawberry.

Jason's POV

I watched Nico summon a girl, all the silver pointed to one of the hunters but she didn't seem to be part of Artemus' hunters. She looked like she would kill me if I even call her a hunter. She set down the plate carefully and knelt next to Nico and Percy, her silver eyes close as her slender fingers prod the wound in Percy's side.

"Nico, are you really gonna do this? Remember a soul for a soul."

A light silvery voice said. Nico's black eyes flashed with sadness. He nodded. Hazel screamed at him "Don't you dare do it! You cannot give up your soul for him!" Nico didn't look at his sister but the way his shoulders shook, he was feeling guilty. The girl nodded also. "Hold his arms and legs. Well just sit on his shins and hold his wrist down." Nico positioned himself and a pale silver haze surrounded all three of them. I watched as she cut open his shirt to revel a wicked wound. The blood stopped flowing but it still surrounded him. The girl looked around before plucking a hair from Nico's head. She laid the hair on the wound and the wound started to heal. The edges knitted back together and the blood slipped off. 

"Are you for sure Nico?" She asked as the wound completely closed. Nico replied with a cold tone.

"Of course I'm sure! You fucking know why!"

A grin made its way on her face. She place her hands back on his chest and the smell of the ocean flooded the place. Annabeth twitched and the girl collapsed. All of us walked a bit closer before she jerked up and rubbed her eyes. She coughed and blood spilled out of her mouth. Nico just kept on looking at Percy, not caring that she was injured or something. Finally a rattling breath came out of Percy. Nico got up and walked into the shadow of the mast, his face holding so much emotion. The girl also followed Nico in the shadow, observing the scene. Percy jolted up with a scream before it cut off with confusion.

"What happen?"

He asked, his hair jostled and soaked in blood. I gave a disbelieving shake of my head. Percy was alive and Nico didn't trade his soul for it. Leo answered.

"Ah, the usual, you fighting a flying serpent, getting sliced in the side, dying, um, Nico calling his cool horse, killing the serpent and summoning a hot girl to bring you back to life. Nothing big." Even now Leo could joke around.

Nico's POV

Now that Percy is safe, I focused on Infinity. "What do I own you for this?" I asked.

Her fake smile tricking even me but I knew what it was hiding. The others were listening to us but I didn't care. I was gonna disappear anyways, we completed the quest and I delivered the statue to camp. What more?

"Um, how about what I've been asking for?" I shrugged, didn't need it now. I could alway train even more. She reached for another glass vial and pulled something out of me, my body sudden feeling heavier and it was harder to keep holding my sword.

"Thanks and can I stay a bit? You kinda pulled me away and then destroyed my way back."

She looked at the ruined puddle of silver. The gateway was now closed. I gave a snicker. 

"That never stopped you before." She punch my shoulder and let me say, she could punch hard.

"I know but Slashfoot isn't here yet. Maybe tomorrow." I cocked an eyebrow. "Why not shadow travel or teleport?" She gave a yawn as an answer. I glanced at the sun it was already touching the west horizon.

"Oh, well we could always ask if you can stay." Percy had the guys to interrupt.

"Of course she can stay. She can sleep in your room if you want."

He wiggled his eyebrows. I blushed at the meaning and gave him a cold glare. Infinity however doesn't take these things very well. It ended with Percy pinned to the wall with her silver sword at his throat. When did she draw it?

"If you flipping dare imply that again, I will run you through." Percy gave a cocky smirk. "I'm invincible, you can harm me." I almost had to break it up then. She gently drew her sword over his hand and caused a crimson red line to appear, blood slowly dripping down.

"I think when you went through the doors of death, it took it away. How else would that serpent kill you. And remember you own Nico and I your life right now and I can easily take it away."

Time to interrupt.

"Infinity, Thats enough. You can take my room. I'm leaving anyways." She gave me a glance.

"Then I'm going." She step back and dissolved into a shower of silver dust. I gave everyone a last look before disappearing into the underworld. Hopefully never to be seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's the end! I love when things die but I couldn't let Percy die this time. So please, check out my other stories (when I post a ton more, so far only Merome) comment about what you want and I finally figured the writing part out so the formatting is a bit better. So as always, shine bright my silverlights!

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Percico, so if you don't mind, why not leave a comment and a like! Well it's different here but you know what I mean. So thanks for reading and as always, shine bright my silverlights!


End file.
